Stickman's World
Stickman's World is a upcoming MMORPG. It features worlds from the series, villians from the series, Heroes from the series, and many more. Characters (Guides) Stickman (Leader. Guide Description; Help Stickman defeat this new threat!) Jewel (Tutorial and one of the main guides. Guide Description; Help Jewel restore rio with your powers!) Cynder (One of the main guides. Guide Description; Help Cynder regain her reputation and go down the path of good!) Celestia (One of the main guides. Guide Description; Help Celestia discover the lost treasures of the unknown universe beyond!) Flashwing (One of the main guides. Guide Description; Help Flashwing and her passion for fighting!) Jade Flashwing (Beta Only) Ancient Stickman (Time Travel event only) Luigi (One of the Main Guides. Guide Description; Help Luigi fend off the ghosts in evershade valley with your all new ultra sucker poultergust!) Sensei (Card-Jitsu) Brutalight (One of the new main guides. Guide Description: Help Brutalight and EoI get back the EoI universe!) Emmet (Another main guide. Guide Description: Help Emmet defeat the Stromlings!) Dimmed Star (One of the new main guides. Guide Description: Help Dimmed Star take back Equinox!) Characters and NPCs Cadence (Sidekick Shop.) Hugo (Mission Selector, Stickman HQ Customization shop.) Baron Typhonus (Power Selector.) Shurow (Move Selector) Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon missions (Will be available after the Luigi's Mansion update.) Mata Nui (Membership Missions) Scratch (Charm Selector) More to be announced soon Description A new threat arises in the Cartoon Universe! Join Stickman and his friends as they battle this new threat in this all new MMORPG! Hang out with friends! Check weekly updates! Learn more about the cast of the Stickman Series, and even fight beside them too! Command your own Stickman HQ and many more! Will you fight beside the United Stickman Force and defeat this new threat with Stickman? Storyline missions The First Love (Right after you complete the tutorial shall you start this immidently to get familiar with the controls, learn about sidekicks, and more.) Option Motion (Learn about the Game options) BIO Geology (Find Jewel, Cynder, Celestia and Flashwing's flowers in the BIO Sphere) Stickman's Epic April Fools Adventure (April Fools update. This is not an april fools joke.) Dance-off Showdown (Coming 2015.) A Gemy Canterlot Wedding (Yep, this is the recent wedding. You have to, no wait. Must, defend Stickman and Flashwing while they are getting to become one.) The Core of Light (You must try and repair the core of light in the Cloud Lands.) The Dark Moon Story Arc (Includes all 10 episodes from the Dark Moon Story Arc.) The Rail King's Commands (You must get to the rail palace and defeat the Rail King.) Elements of Insanity (You must find and capture the Elements of Insanity.) Mischief Bischief (Boss Mission. Must be cleared by Stickman to do this one.) Into the Castle (Boss Mission. Must be cleared by both Stickman and Dimmed Star to take on Queen Blackhole.) The Boss of Mob (You must free all the trapped souls before you can do this boss mission.) The discovering of Stickman's World (Stickman's Amazing Adventures expansion update. Bosses *Darkitect (Stickman tells you about his battle with his brother, and you do the flashback Stickman said) *Captain Vladimir (He ambushes you at crop circle square when you try to get the Shards of the Stickman Star Blade) * General Vladimir (an Upgraded verison of Vladimir, wich will chase you while you try to get the Tooth of the Star Tiger) *King Boo (When you go to the Gloomy Manor, he will follow you, and the only way you can defeat him, is by getting the Ultra Stick-Poltergust, wihch you get when you do the mission; E. Gadd's Machines Problems. You also have to defeat him in the Treachorus manor.) *Professor Pester (You fight him in the Pester's Space Lair.) * Fake King Boo (if you go to King Boo's house of horror before you reach Level 15, You will fight a Fake King Boo) *Peno (Boss of the Maelstrom Stickman City) *Makuta Teridax as the Overlord (When you go find Stickman in the Rail Dimension, Overlord will ambush you, and will make Stromlings attack you, after you defeat him, he will escape, but with your hands empty, unless you use Boss Key. His reward for defeating him is 70 diamonds and 500 StickMoney.) *Dark Spyro (possesed) (When going to the Cloud islands, you will find Spyro as Dark Spyro, but possesed by the new evil) *Shuto (Stickman tells you about Shuto, a villian from Stickman Game Jumpers, And a flashback appears, meaning you must defeat him.) *Makuta Antroz (Makuta Teridax's Brother) (Shortly before facing Defero, he tells you: "This day, is for My brother, Makuta Teridax! i am here to take revenge on what you did to him!" but he gets destroyed by Defero) *Makuta Teridax. (Boss of Dark Mountain VVI. You must face him after you get to level over nine thousand, which is the max level cap.) *Watery fire ship (No, not the new evil. You must face this Monstroisity at the Ice Palace.) *Turbo (You must face this guy in a moving 2 racecar platformed level of Sugar Rush.) *Rail King (You will face this guy after the mission; Rail King's Commands.) *Predaking (Makuta Teridax's Mind) *Makuta Teridax as Unicron (Yes, another Makuta Teridax Boss.) *Defero 2.0 (An upgraded Defero) *Terdaka (Member only) *Ultimate Defero (One of the Three powerful bosses. You must be level over nine thousand to face him on his Starship.) * Makuta Teridax (One of the Three powerful bosses. You must be level over nine thousand to face him on his Fortress.) *Stishoe, Master of Mischief (One of the Three powerful bosses. You must be level over nine thousand to face him on his Dimension.) *Queen Blackhole (You must face this one in order to get a key to the mysterious lock.) *Mr. Mc. Bear (You must face him after you free the trapped souls in Freddy's Pizzareia.) *Nega Stickbot Alpha *Stickman and Jewel's Mother (Must clear missions in Blue Macaw Forest to take on this boss.) More Bosses as the game approaches! DLC Packs *Return of Captain Frigthbeard *King Boo: Illusions of Destruction *Rise of the Brotherhood of Makuta *Search for the Shattered Keys *The return of Sonic.Exe *Return to Tick Tock Clock *Return to Music Palace *The Return to Mogwii's Palace *Birthaversary Event (Free if you buy it on the Birthaversary of the Stickman series.) Announcements Expect the full game released this December. Expect the beta testing this october. At long last, there will be a Stickman's Amazing Adventures expansion! It comes with all the sectors in Stickman's World that Stickman has discovered so far, Stickman's updated look, and all new story missions for players to play in! You can even take on the nefarious Nega Stickbot Alpha, or even take on the insane-driven Stickman and Jewel's Mother! Whatever you chose, let it be your destiny! Q&A Post your Questions about the MMORPG here, and i'll answer them! Worlds *Stickman HQ (Hub, Where you go after you complete The First Love,and included: Club Penguin Wiki Update Notice Board, United Stickman Force Wiki Update Notice Board, and many more.) *Stickman's World (Comes with the DLC package with all sectors so far unlocked.) *Equestria (2nd Hub, and included: Sugarcube Corner, Canterlot Castle.) *Rio (3rd Hub, Mission, Tutorial, and Included; Book Shop, Blu and Jewel's tree (You will do a mission here.) ) *LEGO City (4th Hub, you can buy exclusive items here, and you can turn into a LEGO Minifigure here.) *Peach's Castle (5th Hub, Includes; Youtube Channel of Smg4, Meet Smg4 and the crew, do missions and storyline missions here, and many more!) *Pinata Island (6th Hub. Includes: Unknown for now) *Makuta's Gallery of Victims (DANGEROUS WORLD: Dark Snakes everywhere, clones of you, Boos and Shadow Makuta clones). *Albatross Island. *Your own Stickman HQ (Your own home, and world selector. You can actually walk around in it, and here are the features you have; Costume Closet, Starship Hangar (For those flying needs, if you'd like.) Bedroom (Regenerate chaos power, and hearts), Sidekick Rooms (When you unlock Sidekicks, each sidekick gets their own room.) Sword Selector.) *Crux Prime (Unlocked if you pass the Nexus Test.) *Defero's Starship. (Includes: One of the Alternative Missions, Defero's Ship, you can get the exclusive item "Defero Disguise" by completing mission 1 of this world (The Mission "Trick and Treats").) *The Darkmountain VIII (The Dark Legacy's fortress. Includes: One of the Alternative Missions, you get the Stromling Disguise if you do the mission "UNDERCOVER" that Chase McCain gives you.) *Mischief Dimension (7th Hub. Includes: One of the Alternative Missions, which is on the Castle. (Must be cleared by stickman to do this final mission), Info about the Elements of Insanity, and many more.) *Equinox Village (8th Hub. Includes: Path to Queen Blackhole's castle, Info on the Equinox Six, and a truckload of missions.) *Freddy's Pizzareia (9th and final Hub. Includes: Paths to the realms that your supposed to go to the realms, info on each of the mini-bosses and the next-world boss, and you can host your party here once you clear this world.) Trivia *Emmet has been comfirmed to be a character, but he won't appear until The LEGO Movie 2 is released, or until the Ninjago Movie is released in Summer 2014, the reason is currently unknown. *This actually goes along with Stickman's Amazing Adventures.